Phantom the Juvelo Thief
by dannyphangirl95
Summary: Danny got his ghost powers in the Ghost Portal accident, this also killing his parents. Frustrated, he decides to give his powers another use. Rated T for violence.


**Ok, I got the idea of this fic from a dream…, and I had to write it. Lol. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Ok…let's get started.**

**Chapter 1: Getting the powers**

Danny was sleeping comfortably on his bed when he heard an excited yell coming from outside of his room. He groaned and sat up slowly, scratching his head. The door shut open.

"Hey Danny! Guess what? We have built the Ghost Portal!" exclaimed a man with an orange suit.

"Dad! Why did you have to wake me up so early?" Danny complained and looked at his alarm clock. "It's 3 o´clock in the morning!"

"Jack, I told you to let Danny sleep!" scolded a woman wearing a blue suit.

"Sorry Maddie, but I was so excited that I just have to tell Danny" he said sheepishly. Maddie sighed and walked towards her son.

"You can keep sleeping" she said gently and patted his head. Danny yawned and shook his head.

"No mom. I'm going to look at the Portal" Danny said with a smile and got up. Jack shouted happily.

"Ok. Follow me!" he said proudly and ran downstairs. Danny smiled and followed his dad, Maddie behind them. When the Fentons reached the lab, Jack walked towards a metallic portal with a red light bulb on top of it. However, Danny seemed bored.

"Are you sure it will work?" he asked indifferently.

"Of course it will" Jack replied and walked towards some unplugged wires. He picked them up.

"Danny, learn and watch" he said with a smile and plugged them. At first everything to seem fine, some sparks got out. Then they disappeared, nothing happening later.

"What? But I was sure it would work!" complained Maddie.

"Me too Madds." Said Jack, frustrated. Danny walked closer to the portal and touched it slightly.

"So…what was this portal supposed to do?" he asked while looking curiously at the portal.

"Well…it would connect our world with the Ghost Zone" explained Jack. Danny nodded and walked back to his parents, when suddenly the portal started glowing. The 3 Fentons turned to see the invention shining. It then sent a green beam towards them. They weren't able to dodge it and got badly hit.

Danny was able to escape from the beam, but his parents weren't, and after a time, when the green beam stopped, they fell to the ground unconscious. Danny was very weak to stand up, so he crawled towards his parents.

"Mom…Dad…the portal has stopped attacking us…Please wake up" he told them while shaking them gently. However, they didn't reply, and just laid there.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted worriedly and put an ear on his mom's chest. He didn't hear any heartthrob. Scared, he did the same to his dad, not hearing anything. Danny started shivering and cried hard.

* * *

Jack and Maddie were taken to the hospital some hours later after the accident. Danny was playing nervously with his fingers, waiting for the doctor to arrive. When he saw him, he got up and looked at him sadly.

"Please tell me they will be fine" he pleaded. The doctor sighed.

"Sorry kid. They are dead. We did our best to revive them" he said sadly and kept walking. Danny clenched his fists and kept crying.

"If only they hadn't built that stupid portal, they would still be here. Nothing of this would have happened" he said to himself angrily and looked at his hands.

"And why I have to be the only one to survive? That's not fair!" he exclaimed and let more tears flow. He was just eight years old. How he was supposed to live alone, with no one to take care of him? Besides, he loved his parents so much, even though he thought they were strange because they had been studying ghosts. Now he wanted them back. He needed them. Danny walked outside the hospital slowly. Even though he was injured, he just didn't care about his wounds and walked back to his home, frustrated. He got downstairs and looked angrily at the machine that took his parent's lives. He ran towards the now activated portal and started punching it.

"It's…all…your…fault!" he yelled and kept hitting the machine for some hours, until he stopped, panting. He then sighed.

"Now what I am supposed to do? My life means nothing now" he said and sat down, clenching his fists. He looked down at the floor, and widened his eyes when he saw his own reflection on it. He had white hair, green eyes and was more pale than before. He screamed and immediately got up.

"W-What has happened to me?" he asked and looked at his hands: They had turned intangible.

"T-This portal…has killed my parents. But what it has done to me?" he asked and closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them, he got surprised, as he saw that his feet had also turned intangible and were going through the floor. He grabbed a chair and managed to turn his feet back to normal. Danny then remembered his parent's investigations.

Flashback

"Jack! Look at what I have found!" Maddie exclaimed happily. Jack ran towards her.

"Well…ghosts are very strange creatures that live in the Ghost Zone, a parallel Zone to Earth. They can fly through almost anything, turn invisible, and some of them can fire ecto-blasts.

End of Flashback

"So that means…this portal has also killed me" said Danny. Suddenly he felt a very strange feeling all around his body. A white ring appeared in his waist, then divided in 2. His hair turned back to the natural black, and his eyes to the blue baby. After the weird sensation stopped, Danny looked at his reflection on the floor.

"No…It only half-killed me" he said and touched his raven hair.

"Why? Why it didn't take me?" he cried frustrated and got up, looking one more time at the portal. A dark smile formed in his face.

"Well…since I'm half-ghost, I can give my powers a good use" he said to himself and started laughing.

* * *

**Ok, I also got scared when I wrote this. I'm sorry if it is a little rushed, but I promise the next chapters won't be. Review?**


End file.
